IC cards have been developed and contain IC's (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as rams (random access memories), and control circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). A special type of IC card, called a multi media card (or “MMC”) is of increasing interest and is used in small electronic devices such as videocameras, smartphones, music players and the like. Multi media cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to the external equipment. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted into and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. It often is very difficult to grip, insert and remove the IC card from the connector. In addition, such IC card connectors often are shielded or surrounded by a metal shell. In fact, the metal shell may even form the cavity or receptacle means for the IC card. The metal shell often has contacts which are engageable by conductive components, such as shields, on the inserted IC card.
FIGS. 5-8 show an example of such a prior art IC card connector, generally designated 10, which includes a sheet metal shell 12 having a side wall 14 and opposite end walls 16 defining a hollow interior or slot 18 into which an IC card, generally designated 20, is inserted in the direction of arrow “A”. The IC card includes a leading or insertion edge 22 and a pair of side edges 24.
Metal shell 12 includes a pair of spring contacts 26 and 28 which are bent angularly inwardly from side walls 16, as at bending points 30. The contacts are stamped and formed out of openings 32 in the side walls of the metal shell so that the spring contacts are angled inwardly into the hollow interior or slot 18 of the metal shell.
Spring contacts 26/28 typically are electrostatic discharge (ESD) contacts and, consequently, preferably are located as close to the mouth 18a of slot 18 as possible so that the conductive shield of card 20 engages the contacts early in the insertion process of the IC card. FIGS. 6 and 7 shows IC card 20 inserted into the metal shell in the direction of arrow “A” in a very straight path and into initial engagement with spring contacts 26 and 28. If, in every cycle of operation including an insertion and removal process of IC card 20 into and out of slot 18, the IC card would be inserted and removed in a straight and precise linear path as indicated by arrows “A”, few problems would be encountered. However, FIG. 8 shows a more common scenario wherein IC card 20 is inserted into the metal shell at an angle as indicated by arrow “B”. It can be seen that the one corner 34 of the IC card has engaged spring contact 26 and not only has bent the spring contact outwardly in the direction of arrow “C”, but the spring contact actually is bent completely outwardly through the opening 32 in side wall 16 of the metal shell. The result is that the metal spring contact can be deformed and its reliability considerably diminished.